Rabbit Heart
by everfield
Summary: Annabeth Chase is new in town, Luke Castellan isn't - in fact, he has one hell of a past, Thalia Grace is getting out of here as soon as humanly possible, Silena is not a slut - no matter what everyone thinks, Nico di Angelo has some baggage (understatement of the century), and Percy Jackson is a rising star. high school AU, T


rabbit heart

"They say she's in the class A team, been this way since eighteen." – Ed Sheeran, _A Team_.

* * *

Goode High School looks like any other high school. It's fairly large, but not the biggest, either. So when Annabeth Chase had her father drive her around back to her new school, she wasn't all that impressed. For one, the architecture to the building wasn't all that great. Sure, it was about a century or so old from what she could tell but she'd seen buildings way older than this back in her home state, California or from when she and her father had traveled to Europe over the summer. The European countries were officially her favorite places on the planet.

It was her step-mother's fault for moving to a comfortable town where everyone knew everyone. Well, let's rephrase that. It was her step-mother's idea for her father to apply for a promotion, which he got, and so then they had to move to Sunset Valley (1), basically making it her step-mother's fault.

The gray eyed self proclaimed future architect took a good look at her new school, only three streets away from where she lived, and sighed a little bit; looking out the car window she saw an expansion of dark grayish bricks with patches of blue, white, and silver posters strung up on the walls welcoming the new students making their way to their very first day of eleventh grade. Annabeth wanted to point out every type of flaw in the school but decided against it because she was smart.

_I'm Annabeth Chase. This is a new school year. I am going to make the best of it._ Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by her father.

"Alright honey, it's your first day!" He says excitedly in the driver's seat and she convinces herself not give a sarcastic remark.

"Yes it is. I guess I'll be off then. Wish me luck." Mr. Chase puts on his serious face.

"Try to make some new friends, Beth. At least one. I mean, it can't be hard for a pretty girl like you! Now hurry up to class!" He smiles at his blonde daughter and shoos her out of the car.

Annabeth is wearing a fashionable purple t-shirt with a gray Northface jacket over it, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a pair of light brown boots. Her hair falls to her shoulder blades in luscious blonde curls. She hears her father drive and walks up to the main entrance of Goode High. After a few minutes of wandering around, the first bell rings, signaling all students to make their way to homeroom.

It only takes Annabeth a few minutes of her five minute passing to make it to her homeroom, which is a half hour each morning dedicated to passing notes and doing last night's homework. When she gets there it's already filled with screaming teenagers. Her homeroom advisor is Mr. D, and she was told that he would be the one to give her advice in her times of need. She laughs at how strangely this is worded on the paper and how awkward it would make her feel going up to a stranger like this certain Mr. D and tell him all her problems, but as she takes her seat, she realizes that she won't have to worry about any of this because said male teacher of the classroom is sitting behind his desk playing some kind of card game on his computer. Annabeth sighs and pulls out her book, taking a seat in the back. Her next class was going to be math, her favorite, and she had another half an hour to it! The blonde tries to absorb the words in her novel but she can't due to simultaneous screaming and paper bombs coming out of nowhere, which just makes her try and read harder, and it's rendered impossible when a body slams into her. It's a sudden slam and the next thing she knows she's being pinned to the ground by a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

Most onlookers would think this to be the kind of moment in which the two fall in love and randomly kiss and so on, and maybe it would've happed, if it weren't for Annabeth and her temper. She lets out an unladylike grunt and within four seconds of being pinned to the ever attractive teen idol, Annabeth's six hundred page novel has connected with the poor boy's head!

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He cries, cradling his injured head as he rolls to the side of her, "I was going to say sorry!"

"Apology accepted. Please refrain from trying to kill me as best you can." She says darkly, rolling her eyes at him, and finally taking in how freaking gorgeous the boy is. Suddenly her palms are sweaty and she feels extremely self conscience. They both sit up a bit as Annabeth does her best to recover from this rather embarrassing moment, but the black haired boy before her just tilts his head a little to left and pouts.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to catch that football! But, thanks you, Nico's got it and I doubt he's gonna give it back anytime soon." Annabeth is baffled by the cute pout that he portrays and those eyes are so green, plus he looks like he may have muscle under that shirt! The blonde sits up and gets back into her seat all the while the other boy remains on the floor beside her desk. She looks down at him and is about to ask him what he is doing on the floor when he looks at her intensely and gets this unexplainably cute look on his face! Annabeth quirks her brow at him when he speaks.

"Hey, are you new? I've never seen you around and I've seen everybody, I mean the town has a population of what? Eight hundred?" She sighs; she really shouldn't have expected less.

"I'm Annabeth, moved here from California. Just got here yesterday, actually." That seemed to be enough information.

"Really? What city, 'cause I've got an uncle who lives down there!" The boy sounds excited as he sits there stupidly on the floor.

"I'm actually from –" Annabeth never gets to finish her sentence as a mop of red hair collides into the green eyed boy on the floor. The girl practically laying in the other boy's lap when Annabeth can kind of see what she looks like. She's about as thin as Annabeth but wears ripped jeans that have paint everywhere and her hair, upon closer inspection, is held back by a head band.

"PERCY! I just finished _our heart_!" The girl giggles and shamelessly kisses the boy beneath her, who is propping himself up with his hands. Annabeth thinks she's going to be sick because the redhead is simply shoving her tongue down the poor boy's throat and dear lord! What are they doing now? Before she can answer her question, a girl laughs and says;

"That's Percy and Rachel. They've been on and off since like ever. They just got back together about seventeen minutes ago. She just rubs it in everyone's face." The girl is utterly stunning, sporting long black hair, all the while wearing a nice floral shirt and a matching skirt. Annabeth decides to give the seemingly goddess-like girl her full and undivided attention. Rachel and Percy pick themselves up and walk to the other side of the room to see their friend, the one with a football who Annabeth assumed was Nico, the boy Percy was talking about earlier.

"Oh, well he just flew into to me so he was apologizing about it." The gray eyed girl dares the other to challenge with the tone of her voice and the beautiful blue eyed princess before her seems to understand.

"I'm Silena, by the way, you must be the new girl! I live on your street!"

"Really?" The curly haired blonde doesn't sound interested in the slightest. Silena doesn't seem to understand.

"Yeah, I'm the house on the corner!" _Try to make some new friends, Beth. At least one. _Annabeth groaned internally and put forth effort to have a conversation with the girl who had just taken a seat in the desk beside her. They were sitting in the back row of desks right in front of a rather large window that showed the towns pretty much stunning exterior. The houses were nice, with creamy houses on a few streets and brick houses on some other streets. Annabeth had moved into a creamy pale colored house. It was fairly modern and was a little cramped, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Oh my gosh! YES! How about I come over today!" Wow, Annabeth thought, this girl really gets down to the point of things. But did she really want people coming over on her first day?

"Well, I haven't really finished unpacking and –" Silena only smiled brighter and cut her off, midsentence and all.

"That's fantastic! I can help you unpack! It'll be totally fun!" Crap.

"Um… are you sure? I mean everything's going to be so messy and…" Silena just smiles even brighter, obviously telling Annbeth; _I don't care if your house is on fire, I'm still coming over whether you like it or not_. The blonde sighs in defeat and decides it best to just let Silena know she's won.

"Fine. But if you die tripping over some boxes don't blame me."

"But you'll come to my funeral, won't you?" Giving Annabeth a wide eyed, innocent remark, but underneath it all Annabeth could see the devilish smirk threatening to pull across the near-goddess's lips. Maybe, just maybe, Miss Chase would get along with this girl.

"Hey," Silena begins, grabbing Annabeth's attention once more, "What's your schedule?" The blonder girl reaches into her backpack and grabs piece of paper folded in half and hands it to Silena. It read;

MISS ANNABETH A. CHASE'S SCHEDULE – SEMEMESTER ONE.

1st – Mathematics

2nd – Physical Education

3rd – Language [French]

4th – Ancient History

Lunch

5th – Science

6th – Free Period

"I have the PE, French, History, and Science with you! But my free period is first and I have math last." Silena seems a bit down that she didn't have every single class with Annbeth, who, on the other hand, was relieved to have at least some freedom girl.

"Well, at least we have those classes together, right?" The blonde offers.

"You're right! Way to look on the bright side Annabeth!" The silky haired girl shouts triumphantly.

For the rest of homeroom, Silena explains the practically the entire school's gossip. Annabeth learned that Percy, the boy who had nearly killed her this morning, was the head of the swim team and also played football. Rachel, Percy's on and off again girlfriend was an artist, hence the jeans with countless paint marks. Silena says that Rachel's a pretty cool girl once you get past her being over protective of Percy. She explains how Percy and her had been super good friends in the eighth grade, but then he started to Rachel and slowly stopped talking to her.

When Silena points at an olive skinned boy with hazel eyes who's wearing an aviator jacket that's rumored to be from WWII and says that that's Nico di Angelo, Annabeth remembers Percy saying something about Nico having the football or something of the like. Silena says that ever since his sister died in a car crash three years ago, he's become a new person. He still hangs out with Percy and their friends, but he's not cheerful or obnoxious like he used to be. Silena starts spouting about how Bianca's death didn't only affect him, but also Bianca's at the time boyfriend, Luke. Luke was a year older than them in the twelfth grade and the head of the football team. Ever since Bianca's death it's said that he just messes around with girls and never becomes attached.

Annabeth could've sworn she was going to hear about the types of underwear everyone was wearing from Silena when the bell for first period rang. Grateful, Annabeth parted with Silena and promised to meet up with her after school to walk home together, and headed off the find her math class. Annabeth loved math, so she was in an advanced twelfth grade class. Their teacher's name was Mrs. Snow, who Beth was told never, ever – under any circumstances – smiled. Annabeth didn't seem to mind.

Mrs. Snow told the class that this year students were going to be working in groups of four. The lady looked like she was about seventy and started calling out names and pointing to tables. Annabeth's was the last to be called.

"And lastly, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Charles Beckendorf, and Luke Castellan." The teacher says, taking her spot up at the front of the class. Annabeth sits down and leans to her backpack on the other side of her to grab her math book, calculator, and pencil. She grabs her stuff and comes back to a sitting position her chair to come face to face with a blue eyed who looking rather devilishly at her.

"Is there something you need?" Annabeth asks, a little annoyed. The blonde boy in front of her just gives her a small grin.

"I don't think I've seen you around her before." He states with a distant look in his eye.

"Oh, well I'm Annabeth. I just moved her from California."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Luke, Luke Castellan." The gray eyed girls give the boy an innocent smile, secretly thinking how it looks like he's licking his lips in his head. Was this the Luke Castellan that Silena was talking about?

* * *

Thalia's first class of the day was leadership. With her being the Student Council President, her leadership class was all about the next pep assembly which would take place in a month. It was supposed to have a Halloween theme but her Vice Student Council President, Will, wasn't very helpful unless the theme had something to do with the advanced medical classes he was taking down at the local community college. Thalia's Secretary, Nico, was more useful when he was gone. She had given Nico the job because she felt bad for him after his sister's death, but he just sat there at meetings and didn't really do anything. Thalia stood and headed to the front of the classroom. She grabbed a marker to write with and began with what was supposed to be a motivational speech.

"Alright you guys, the pep assembly is in exactly three weeks and we've done close to nothing for planning. It's time to start." The class just stared at Thalia and she suddenly noticed that Will wasn't in class.

"Nico!" Thalia shouted to get his attention. He sat in the back so it was hard for the black haired girl to know if he was paying attention or not. "When someone says the word Halloween, what do you immediately think of?"

"Uh… pumpkins?"

"Great! Nico, you'll be in charge of finding us some games to play involving pumpkins and other Halloween-ish things. Can you do that for me?" Nico looks into her electric blue eyes and gives her an interesting look. Like, _you're really giving the kid who lives in a group home responsibilities? _Yes, Nico, that's exactly what she's doing.

"Sure. I guess I could do it. How many do you need?" He seems to be secretly interested in doing the job Thalia asked him to do and she's proud of herself for it.

"We're going to need four but how about five, just to be safe." Last year they ran out of games to play and were booed by the crowd. Terrible day.

"Okay. I can do that." He says, scribbling something down on a piece of paper and shoves it into his aviator jacket. Thalia turns her back to the classroom of about ten and writes on the board;

_NICO – GAMES_

"So Nico's doing games, and he'll have them back by Wednesday. Until then we need to find prizes for the winners of the games. Anyone wanna do that?" Nico goes back to rubbing his ring and two blondes in the front raise their hands. Thalia remembers them as Mitchell and Lacy, the step siblings that take leadership together.

"Um," Lacy begins a bit timidly, "Mitchell and I could always get something from the market this Sunday."

"That sounds fantastic!" Thalia praises and scribbles on the board again right below Nico's name.

_LACY & MITCHELL – PRIZES_

A freshman named Malcolm also raises his hand. Thalia points to him with her handy dandy marker and gestures for him to start talking. The boy has curly blonde hair and wears thick glasses with freckles that litter his face.

"Well, I was thinking that this year we could have students wear their Halloween costume to school on the day of the assembly and we could have a competition to see who wears the best costume. I could even go to the local movie theatre and see if they would be willing to give us a packet of four free movie tickets to go see a movie with." Malcolm finishes calmly and some kids in the class stare at him in amazement.

"That sounds good. I'll have the competition included in the announcements starting tomorrow morning." Thalia informs him and turns back to the board one last time before asking, "Malcolm, do you think that you could have those tickets soon?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Thanks." She mumbles before scribbling on the board.

_MALCOLM – MOVIES TICKETS._

Thalia glances at the clock and sees class is about to end.

"Alright you guys, I'll see you all tomorrow, but the bell's about to ring any mo –" Thalia is conveniently interrupted by the high pitched screaming of the bell as the entire class fights to get out of the classroom. The electric blue eyed girl sighs and flops down in her seat next to her backpack for a moment. This classroom wasn't going to be occupied this period and she really could skip out of math saying that she had presidential duties to attend to or something… it was a tempting idea…

"You look exhausted." Came the cocky voice from the doorway. She closes her eyes for a second and takes in a deep breath.

"That's because I am. Didn't get much sleep with you driving us around 'till midnight, Luke." She turns her head to see the sandy blonde boy standing in the door frame.

"Wanna skip today?" He asks, walking over to Thalia's desk and grabbing her stuff and packing it into her backpack for her. She leans back into her chair a little bit more and holds her breath for a second before tilting her head to see Luke's face just inches from her.

"No. I have math. Can't miss anymore without falling behind." He frowns and Thalia gets up from her desk to grab her bag from the blue eyed boy before her.

"You're so lame when you're in presidential mode. I like badass Thalia way better." He says, giving her a sloppy smirk. Thalia scoffs and snatches her bag away from him.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later Luke. Maybe we could go driving again tonight." She proposes while walking out of the classroom.

"Can't. I've gotta date tonight." Thalia will never acknowledge the pang she felt her chest. She pauses outside the doorway.

"A date or just a fling?" She asks, leaning her head just a bit so that she'll be able to hear him crystal clear. She hears footsteps and soon he's just a few feet behind her and she can hear his sigh.

"Does it matter?" The question's rhetorical but Thalia feels the need to let the over confident senior know that she doesn't care.

"No." She doesn't wait up for him as she makes her way to her second class of the day.

* * *

Annabeth was having a pretty good day. She had made a new friend just like her father had asked and her math group was of the very best of the class – if you don't count Luke, of course. Grover sat beside her and was also in advanced math for an eleventh grader. He had curly red hair and looked like a normal lanky teenager would. Diagonal to her was Beckendorf, an aspiring engineer. He was big and burly with dark skin. Luke Castellan sat across from her. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box but Annabeth decided that he was doing his best and that's all she could ask for… right?

Right now the curly haired girl was walking down the hallways to the locker room for her second class of thee day; PE. She wasn't too thrilled about this one. She had ADHD, so it wasn't hard for her to participate or anything of the sort, it's just that she didn't really feel like running or putting effort into her physical exercise. About half way to her destination Annabeth saw Grover being pinned against a locker by a rather large girl. Not large as in fat – oh no – she means large as in beefy. The girl was at least six inches taller than Grover and had dirty blondish brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. She moved closer to the scene to see what was going on.

"Grover! I told ya if ya didn't finish that essay for me by today we were going to have some problems!"

"I – I knows! It's just that I didn't h – have the time and –"

"NO EXCUSES!" The girl roars. It doesn't take Annabeth two seconds to decide her next course of action. Maybe it's just her stubborn pride, or maybe it's the fact that Grover seemed to be genuinely good guy, but she marched right to the girl who was about kick the poor red head into next Tuesday. She ignores all the stares she's getting and grabs the actually very muscular bully from where she stands in front of Grover and forces her to stand in front of her.

"Leave him alone." Annabeth says shortly; she was having such a good day!

"Excuse me? Who are you?" The bully-girl asks, bewildered because the other person that's ever stood up to her like this for Grover was that Percy kid back in the seventh grade and she's steered clear of him ever since.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Leave him alone." The blonde girl says, all the while grabbing Grover and dragging him away. They can hear whispers behind them as they make their way through the halls and Grover's pretty sure that Clarisse's mouth is going to be wide open for a while. It takes Annabeth's voice to get him out of his daze.

"What class do you have next?" She asks as they stand next to the lockers beside the gym.

"History. What about you?"

"I've got PE next, so I'll see you later."

"Uh… okay," she begins walking away, towards the locker room just around the corner, "Wait! Um, thanks… for earlier." She turns around and gives him a smile.

"No problem," soon Annabeth's voice gets very dark and she says, "But you better not write her anymore papers no matter what. You hear that?" Grover felt the need to yell a prompt 'YES SIR' but decided against it.

"Yeah, alright!" He waves her off and heads down the Mr. Chiron's class for Ancient history and Annabeth, his new hero, walks off to PE. When she gets to the locker room, Silena immediately hunts her down and starts gossiping while they're changing into their PE uniform. Goode's PE uniform is pretty boring, actually. It's a pair of blue shorts and grey t-shirt with the school's mascot, the Griffin, on it and a student's last name printed on the back. Silena makes it clear that she hates the 'drab' outfits and says that she plans on going to the school board to propose a new uniform idea. Annabeth secretly wonders if she could do the same for the Goode's architectural outline.

At Goode High School it's ninth grade through twelfth so there are four teachers – one for each grade. Ninth graders have Mr. Hermes, who is also the school's tech control person and helps communication problems anywhere on campus. Sophomore's have Miss Artemis, who was head of an all girls club called The Hunters who were sworn to maidenhood or something like that while Seniors had her twin brother, who liked to be called Mr. A. All the girls in their PE class thought he was super hot, Silena being one of his biggest fans. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Silena begins, "We have the worst teacher this year. Mr. Mars, and he makes us call him Sir and all that crap." Silena complains while walking along side Annabeth to the gym. It was a wide hallway that had the boys and girls locker rooms on one side, the door the gym on the other side, and if you kept walking straight you would find yourself at a stair case that led you to the second floor of Goode.

"Really?" Annabeth asks while her dark haired friend – were they friends? – opened the doors to the gym.

"Yeah. I can't stand him at all." The other girl laughs and takes her roll spot next to Silena on the left side of the gym. Since their last names started with a B and a C they stood right next to each other in line. Annabeth looked around and saw some familiar faces from homeroom; Rachel, who was standing a few people away from her, Percy, and Nico. She also saw Beckendorf, whose first name was actually Charles but as Annabeth had learned in math this morning he only answered to his last instead. He was across the room standing next to a whole bunch of other twelfth graders.

PE goes by pretty fast when she had Silena to talk to the entire time. At the beginning of class, everyone was called to the middle of the gym, which everyone referred to as The Doughnut due to its circular shape in the middle of the gym that resembled a doughnut. After that the class was excused so that they could do their seven minute jog. The entire time that happened Silena blabbed on and on about how cute Beckendorf – or as Silena liked to call him – Charlie was. Annabeth just laughed and told her that she had him in math and Silena begged her to put in a good word about her.

Once the seven minute jog was over and done with students were assigned a Cal Spot, which was where they would do their stretches which usually took a while. And to make matters worse, her spot was right in between Percy and Rachel. _Fantastic_, Annabeth thought, _I get to be between the lovey dovey couple that practically hump each other in homeroom_.

Okay, so maybe she over exaggerating a little bit; it's not like they really _humped _each other in class, it just looked like it. The entire time that Annabeth was standing their Rachel was making these weird attempts at cute faces to her boyfriend. Beth wanted to die, sending a rather helpless look over Silena who just snickered a few rows away. The blonde would get her back for this later.

She closes her eyes and remains in her Cal Spot, doing each and every stretch to perfection. She would've heard the tenth grade teacher, Artemis, compliment her if she wasn't too busy blocking the world (or more specifically Rachel and her weird attempts at doing whatever she was doing) out. Once this was over, students were once again called to The Doughnut, where two twins thought it would be funny to back talk Miss Artemis, who thought it would be just as funny to send them to the dean's office. Silena told her those were the Stoll brothers and that they were constantly causing mayhem around the school.

After the girls had changed back into their normal clothes, Silena and Annabeth made their way to French, which was on the second floor of the school. They saw Grover on their way up the stairs and he waved to them, to which they returned. A few people backed away from Annabeth as she walked down the hall beside Silena. Annabeth assumes it's because of earlier this morning when she told that bully to leave Grover alone. During passing they stop by Silena's locker and Beth fills her in on what happened this morning.

"Oh my gosh! That's insane Annabeth! There are only three other people who have ever stood up to Clarisse before!" The blonde was surprised by this and can't help but ask who.

"Well, the first time was back in seventh grade when Percy completely told her off. That was before he and Rachel had started dating so he was still best friends with Grover," Annabeth secretly stores this information in the back of her head, "And then of course in the eighth grade when Clarisse actually had the guts to mess with Thalia Grace! I mean, who does that?"

"Thalia Grace?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, Student Council President and daughter of the Dean! She gave Clarisse, who was a good two times her size, a serious black eye!" Silena seemed way to into this than she needed to be, but Beth was just as interested.

"Who was the other one?" All of a sudden the girl in front of her darkens and looks away for a second before looking back.

"I told you how Nico di Angelo's sister died two years ago in a car crash, right?" Annabeth nods.

"Well, Clarisse was making fun of Bianca, Nico's sister, and how the accident was her fault for driving so late at night when it was rainy and what not and called her stupid and everything. But Nico walked right past her as she was saying this – he hadn't been to school for weeks and Percy had finally gotten him to come. He freaked out. I mean, like bad freak out. He shoved her up against the locker and if Percy hadn't been there to stop him I don't what would've happened." Silena looks sad as she recalls the past.

"Wow," There's an awkward silence and such and Annabeth decides to break it, "We better get to French, passing's almost over." Silena seems to send her a quick thank you glance as they walk to French.

Their teacher turns out to be gorgeous. Her name is Ms. Amour, which actually translates to Ms. Love in English. She has long, dark hair like Silena and blue eyes. She's very fashionable and seems to be more interested in students gossip than actually teaching them French.

"_Bonjour_, class." She says with a bright smile and begins her lesson with the French alphabet. Annabeth took a seat next to Silena, got out her notebook, and began taking furious notes in French. This class was going to be a long one.

Mrs. Amour dismissed Annabeth and Silena's class five minutes early for lunch. Both girls made their way down to Silena's locker to grab her lunch and then over to Annabeth's newly assigned one. The girls had some trouble with it at first, but Annabeth being and architectural genius and all, they figured it out soon enough. After their mini-war with the curly haired girl's new locker, combination 12 – 2 – 32, both teens headed down stairs just as the rest of school was released for lunch. The lunch room was in the center of the building and had windows on the roof so one could see the sky, which was as clear as any autumn day with a few clouds dotting the skylines. When Silena found her friend, a girl with long, wavy dark hair and bright, compassionate brown eyes, she squealed and ran up to give her a hug. Annabeth found herself thinking, _typical Silena_. She stood awkwardly waiting for Silena to introduce her to this girl. It turned out that she was Katie Gardner, a friend of the Stoll brothers, the twins who always messed around in their classes.

By now students were piling in the lunchroom and getting ready to eat by sitting down at a table with some friends or sprinting, as the Stoll brothers were doing, to the lunch line, where pizza, salads, and other lunch time necessities were sold. Silena and her grey eyed friend took a seat at one of the many round tables in the school lunch room and grabbed a blue chair each to sit them in. Only a few girls had shown up at the table right since most students buy lunch at Goode. Silena was on the left side of Annabeth, and next to Silena was Katie, who was happily talking about how she had filled the Stoll brothers' locker (the twins shared, of course) with toilet paper.

"Teaches them to draw all over mine!" She said proudly. Silena giggled and reached in her bag to pull out a low-fat yogurt and a carrot stick. Annabeth eyed the tiny lunch before reaching into her own bag to see what her step mom (the word made her mentally groan) had packed today. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich - her secret favorite - an apple, a granola bar, and a _Caprisun _juice box. Annabeth sighed, silently approving of her step mother's choice and taking her sandwich out of the plastic baggy it was in. She's about to take a blissful bite of it when two twins come running up to Katie from behind her at the speed of light and yelled as loud as they could in her ear.

"AH!" Katie and Silena screamed while Annabeth kept herself composed enough not to scream but still jumped two feet off her chair and slammed some PB&J in her face. The two boys doubled over in laughter and Katie had juice spilled all over her flower pattern shirt. She looked pissed to say the least.

"TRAVIS MARCUS STOLL! WHAT IN THE _WORLD _WERE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled and whipped around out of her chair, elbowing Silena in the face, trying to pounce on Travis with much less elegancy than a predator stalking its prey because she completely missed Travis and stumbled into the next figure holding a tray behind him, who was animatedly talking to one of her friends. The whole thing happened in less than four seconds and before anyone knew anything, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was on the ground with Katie Gardner's lunch all over her. There was a gasp and it seemed that the entire lunch room had lost their voices.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry –" Katie began, but Rachel just laughed and sits up.

"No big deal Katie. In fact, this might just inspire my new art project. I was thinking of making a piece of modern artwork out of food! Like you see this jelly on my face? I could –" Annabeth's mouth is wide open with shock. If someone had done that to her she would have torn their head off within seconds. Screamed, pushed them off, and wacked them with the first Encyclopedia she could get her hands on. Rachel could just let it go? And take it as some kind of inspiration? What the _heck_? Annabeth really didn't understand, so she shakes her head and erases the thought from her head because she absolutely hates it when she doesn't get something.

Lunch continued with Rachel and Katie promptly picking themselves up off the floor and running after the Stoll brothers. Silena spent most of her time complaining about how Katie's food was ruinong her shirt and how she had _just_ bought it. That was obviously very traumatic for Silena. The girls enjoyed themselves at lunch for a little while longer before the bell rang. The girls pack up their belongings before heading off to fourth period, which would be Ancient History with Mr. Chiron, or as everybody called him, Mr. C.

It turned out that Annabeth had Grover in that class, so she and Silena decided to find a seat next to him. The curly haired girl looked around the room to see if she knew anyone in the class and saw that the Stoll brothers were there and then there was a flash of ebony black hair – _Percy_. For some reason Annabeth felt her cheeks heat before stubbornly looking away. Stupid boy. Annabeth shouldn't even be looking at him, he _had _tried to kill her this morning. That seemed to be more than enough reason to not want to hang out with him.

Once the bell rang, signaling that passing was over, Mr. C took his place at the front of the room, beginning his lesson with, "Hello class. I'm sure you're all very excited to be starting your first day of eleventh grade! Two more years and you'll be at college!" A few cheer from the back could be heard, "But to get to college, guess what?" The teacher said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"What?" A few students asked.

"You have to pass my class, of course," Groans from the room but Mr. C ignored and began writing on the board. The lesson, the teacher explains, is just an introduction to the introduction of Ancient Greece and Annabeth decides that she won't need to take notes for this one at all. She slumps back in her chair and pulls out her book from this morning and picks back up from where she ended last time.

Percy, on the other hand, is in his own world at the moment. He's thinking about football tryouts this afternoon. He last year, but he was, and perhaps will be, Luke Castellan's back up. It was no secret that he was Sunset Valley's best footballer. Due to ADHD, the sea green eyed boy is having trouble sitting in Mr. C's Ancient whatever class; _I mean, who teaches on the first day of school_? He thinks and shrugs his head as he looks at the clock. It was his fourth class of the day, and he had two more to go, Science and then a plan period that would be hell. What was worse than having to sit in a boring class waiting for tryouts? Waiting for tryouts with _nothing_ to do, that's what. He wants to bang his head on his table when a streak of blonde catches his eye.

_The new girl_, he thought. Yeah, the one he had crashed into this morning. _Totally _not_ a friendly chick_, Percy thought. Percy looked her up and down and decided that she was fairly attractive. She had bouncy blonde curls, was a bit taller than the average girl her age, and held herself high. Prideful – that's what she was. His history teacher started going over the lesson plan for the year when Percy got lost in his own head – a dangerous thing.

He thought about football tryouts. He wanted so bad to beat that Castellan douche. All the kid did was sleep around and get drunk. He wasn't even that hot – not that Percy swung that way or anything. Last year should have been his year when Luke got caught smoking on school grounds last year, but no, he was too important to be kicked off the team. It wasn't fair. Percy was sure that if it had been who was smoking, he would have been gone like that. Oh well, the cheery jock would still be a good sport about things. That's what Rachel had taught him. Instead of fighting for what you want, show people that you can do it. He didn't quite understand the whole meaning behind her words, but he was sure that they were poetic.

Red was his girlfriend, the most artsy girl in all of Sunset Valley. She was rich, but was never snobby or anything about it. In fact, she spent some of her own time in soup kitchens cooking for the less fortunate. That was one thing they had in common; they could both cook. Percy's mother had taught him, acknowledging the fact that she owned the local bakery, and with Rachel being so creative it kind of just fit her style. That was thing about Rachel; everything was comfortable, whenever he was with her he felt content, satisfied. This morning she had made a sculpture of a heart for them. It was nice, although Percy already had about a thousand sculptures from her. You name it and he has a sculpture of it. Literally.

Before he knew it, the bell for fifth period rang and Percy was off to science. He absolutely loved science. He wasn't really good or anything like that, he just loved doing experiments and messing with stuff. Last year he passed with an A- in that class! His best score ever! So of course, Percy forgot all about meeting Rachel and walking her to her class before it was too late. He was standing outside of his classroom when he remembered. He shrugged it off, Red would forgive him; she always did. The jet-black haired boy took a look at the room. The walls were lined with sinks and in the middle of the classroom was five rows on each side of the room with four stools and two microscopes.

It looked impressive and all scientific-y. Soon he spotted his friend, Beckendorf. His real name was Charles but no one ever called him that – except for Silena. Percy walks over to his friend and takes a seat beside him.

"Hey, Becken_dork_! How's it going my man?" His dark skinned friend didn't say anything, but looked out the window and was currently staring at Silena, who was with her new friend – Anniebell or something like it. Percy frowns before continuing, "Dude, you gotta stop staring at Sil like that. It's creepy. Besides, just ask her out already, I mean it's way obvious she's in to you." As if on cue Silena turns to the window and gives Beckendorf a huge, pearly white smile and a flirtatious wink for walking away, leaving her blonde friend to walk in the class. She takes a seat next to Grover, and Percy feels a pang in his chest. How long had it been since he had talked to the fellow? A year? Two?

The green eyed boy didn't have time to reply before the teacher began talking, "Alright class," the old man said, "I'm going to give you a lab partner," the class moans before he continues, "now I have chosen your partner completely randomly. Please follow suit by sitting at the station I point to. There will be two groups of partners – which is four people for those of you who can't do math – a station." The old teacher, Mr. Howard, as the board says, begins pointing to stations and calling out names.

"James, Woodrow. Edwards, Clemmings." He goes on until he's at the back of the first row, in the left corner of the room, "Jackson, Chase."

Percy makes eye contact with a very proud, very blonde Ms. Chase and curses. This was going to one year to remember, he could tell you that right now.

* * *

I honestly don't even know what this is. I think that I wrote this about the time that everyone was writing those high school AUs and I just sort of jumped on the band wagon :o I really like the plot that I had planned for this but I'm not too sure on the writing. I know that if I do continue this I'm going to start from scratch because – let's be honest, here – this is _extremely _rough. I need better descriptors and I totally need to go back and fix the tenses! I go from past to present and then back again!

So I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested… but other than that, just give me feed back! xx


End file.
